Vision loss in companion animals is often related to free radical damage to the companion animal lens and corneal epithelial cells, environmental stress such as sunlight, and the normal stress associated with aging of the companion animal. A free radical is a highly reactive molecule that binds to and destroys body components. As a result of the companion animal's eye reliance on light to function properly, the eyes are particularly vulnerable to free radical attacks. While light aids a companion animal on its ability to see, light also creates additional free radicals that enhance vision loss by promoting cell and membrane damage of the companion animal eyes.
Blue light (400-500 nm) of the visible spectrum has a relatively high energy, can penetrate tissue(s) and has been shown to have a major impact on photoreceptor and retinal epithelial cell function, inducing photochemical damage and apoptotic cell death. The blue light comes from the glaring snow or water reflex and can be a hazard to sporting, hunting, working, rescuing and fishing dogs. Exposure to visible blue light causes an increase in both mitochondrial and nuclear DNA lesions and an increase in free radical production in retinal epithelial cells. Blue light induced free radical damage to the mitochondria can be blocked either by inhibiting the mitochondrial electron transport chain or by mitochondria-specific antioxidants.
Additionally, as the companion animal ages, free radicals participate in the aging in the companion animal eye. Cataract formation which is thought to be triggered by the free radical stress on the companion eye is primarily associated with advancing age of the companion animal.
There still exists a need for a composition that treats and aids in promoting eye health of a companion animal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide method of improving eye health in a companion animal comprising administering a composition that prevents or treats environmental stress, prevents or treats age associated stress, slows down cataract progression, improves vision, and maintains younger eyes in the companion animal.